


Rien ne mettra fin à leur amour

by malurette



Category: les amitiés particulières - Roger Peyrefitte
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Puppy Love, Schoolboys, Underage - Freeform, doomed by canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le jeune Alexandre a déjà des idées fermement ancrées sur comment marchent le monde et l'amour et qui il aimera pour toujours.
Relationships: Georges Sarre/Alexandre Motier
Kudos: 5





	Rien ne mettra fin à leur amour

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rien ne mettra fin à leur amour ! (…sauf…)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les amitiés particulières  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alexandre Motier/Georges de Sarre  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Peyrefitte, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Fallait-il qu’il soit naïf ou désespérément seul pour se mentir sciemment et avec une telle opiniâtreté. »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon, puis auto-suite x2  
> sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du livre  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à l’histoire et sa fin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

Une telle opiniâtreté chez un si jeune garçon, c’est absolument inacceptable. La famille et les prêtres condamnent en bloc les choix d’Alexandre. En termes d’amitié, et de désobéissance. Maurice, sommé de raisonner son petit frère, ne rencontre pas plus de succès et écope à son tour de reproches de ne l’avoir pas mieux encadré.

À douze ans, presque treize, Alexandre ne prétend pas se croire déjà un homme, mais affirme pouvoir faire ses choix, et ne rien commettre de mal. Le seul qui pourrait mettre fin à leur amour est Georges lui-même, mais Georges ne le fera pas. Ils s’aiment !

-

Ils s’aiment de l’amour le plus pur qui soit. Ils sont plus que des amis. Des âmes sœurs ! plus que des parents réunis par nécessité.  
Les parents en question, furieux de l’insolence de leur fils, le corrigent à coups de mots cinglants pour la mère, d’un soufflet bien senti pour le père. Des larmes de douleur montent aux yeux d’Alexandre, mais il ne les baissera pas pour autant.

Quand arrive le paquet de Georges, il triomphe : une liasse de lettres si épaisse !  
Puis il l’ouvre, et reconnaît les billets qu’il lui a écrits au long de l’année…

-

Nécessité lui est de reconnaître enfin, son erreur. Monsieur et Madame Motier ont au moins la correction d’avoir le triomphe plus modeste que leur fils qui tombe de si haut, mais le prennent avec pitié. La morale est sauve. C’est ainsi que va le monde…  
Le monde des adultes, si cruel !

Georges ne l’aimait donc pas… Alexandre sait pourtant que, lui, il aimait Georges, il l’aime toujours, et il l’aimera toute sa vie. Jamais il n’aimera personne d’autre autant. Jamais il n’aimera personne d’autre, de toute façon. Jamais.  
Ce mensonge a détruit son cœur d’enfant. Sa raison de vivre…


End file.
